The Fourth Brave Eagle!
'The Fourth Brave Eagle! '''is the 23rd episode of Season 34. Summary The pirate pals set out to experience the life of the Brave Eagle. Beginning as unhatched eggs in a nest, Kwazii and Captain Jake grow with their brave eaglet sister, but when one of their siblings mysteriously disappears, the gang must also solve the mystery of what happened to the Fourth Brave eagle. Plot The episode begins at the Firework Forest where two Brave Eagles are seen flying together and performing a pinwheel trick by grabbing onto each others' talons and spinning like a pinwheel. Meanwhile on the Patriot Plateau, the Gup-TD laid there and Izzy was looking through some binoculars and saw that the Brave Eagles were almost at their nest as she turns to Sofia if she's done yet. Sofia ties the green bundle with something inside it and says that it's finished. Now it's ready for liftoff as Skully takes it but his feet and flies up to the Brave Eagle nest while dodging the Brave Eagles that have just arrived! Luckily, Skully managed to set the bundle with two eggs down, and heads back to the Gup-TD unharmed. Worried, Sofia asks Amaya if they made it as Amaya checks in her tablet that showed in the screen of four eggs, and two of them rolled, as the two other eggs were revealed to be Captain Jake and Kwazii inside some eggs with their magical creature paw buttons on them. Everyone cheered, jumped for joy, and were also relieved that the pirates made it, so now they can hatch like brave eagles and their friends can get an inside look at the life of one of the most majestic magical birds in the world, and one that has been captivating humans for centuries, like Bald eagles do. Like Bald eagles, they are a symbolic bird for many Native American nations, and they also represent liberty and freedom, which gave Kwazii the idea to name the Brave Eagle parents, Liberty and Freedom. Sofia then says “Let’s just hope the pirates have what it takes to make it as a Brave Eagle”, just as Liberty sits on her eggs and even Kwazii and Captain Jake to keep them warm, since they were getting chilling anyway. Meanwhile, Chef Pete was furiously typing in his laptop and looking irritatedly at a website of restaurant, opened by a graduated student from chef school. He boasts that he's way better than him, but no, Chef Pete gets kicked out for trying to cook rare and endangered magical or regular animals, something about it being illegal, but Chef Pete will show them, and when they taste his next dish, they'll soon start to regret. Now all Chef Pete needs to do is find the right magical bird to cook, just when he picked up an empty stamp box with a picture of a Brave Eagle and finally gets an idea: he can cook up a nice and fluffy souffle with the eggs of the most majestic magical bird, the Brave Eagle! He then sniffs out to look for some Brave Eagles. Meanwhile, back up in the Brave Eagle nest, Liberty was grooming her feathers and getting up to roll one of her eggs, while inside, Kwazii was feeling a bit cramped in his egg. It's a good thing he and Captain Jake did this so close to hatching time, because it's dark and was getting a bit crampy in their eggs anyway. Just then, the pirates hear the sound of eggs about to break open and hatch into a chick, which means Captain Jake and Kwazii can too, as they worked their way to freedom. The first Brave Eagle finally hatches and she shook the broken egg shells off her head, as Captain Jake, who is still inside his egg, asks it if it's a brother or a sister. Then, as he bust through, he exclaimed "SISTER!!!" and gave the little Brave Eagle chick a big, tight hug, just as Kwazii burst out of his egg and then shouts out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!", and turns to face the Brave Eagle parents to say that he and Captain Jake are now family, and Captain Jake says "Hi Mom, Dad," to them as Kwazii replied to him, "You mean Liberty and Freedom?" Then taking a closer look at the Brave Eagle chick, Captain Jake could see that she's so fluffy, and he and Kwazii are... with a squeak, naked! Captain Jake then covers himself, looking embarrassed, while Kwazii calls Sofia that they've got an emergency right here. When Sofia asked them if they have any problems with the hatching, Captain Jake is seen shivering and replying yes and that she forgot the downy feathers. Sofia didn't realize that the Brave Eagle chicks were born with them, but then tells the pirate pals to not worry for that she and Luna have been working on feathers. There were all different kinds of feathers as Sofia and Luna each took one out and explain that some feathers are for flying, showing off, blending, to keep dry, or to stay warm, as Luna comments that feathers can do so many cool things, just as Captain Jake and Kwazii are shivering more, meaning that they could use the downy feathers to keep them warm, like right now! Luckily, Sofia figured out those feathers already. All Kwazii and Captain Jake will have to do it press the second magical creature paw button on the upper middle. As told, the pirate pals pressed the upper middle button, until suddenly, their suits summoned downy feathers, and they were, warm, soft, and cozy when they felt them. Now that's better, cozy, was much better too, so now, Kwazii names their new Brave Eagle chick sister, Downa, because it's time to settle down for a nice warm nap. So while Kwazii and Captain Jake are snoozing, Sofia and their friends can figure out how to decide these other feathers they'll need. Nightfall, and then the next morning when the sun rose, Kwazii wakes up with a yawn a stretch of his arms as he turns to Captain Jake if he’s awake yet. Now Captain Jake, with a rub of his eyes, was wide awake, as he felt comfy in this red, white, and blue nest. It’s a mansion of a nest, and like Bald Eagles, Brave Eagles make the largest nest of any magical bird in the world, and they’re made for life, and every year they add more to the nest to make it bigger, and bigger, and bigger, and they always pick prime real estate, in the tallest of trees, preferably by water. Captain Jake declares that they’re safe up here, with mom and dad nearby, very few magical creatures would try come raiding into the nest. Occasionally, predator magical creatures like magical raccoons, or magical magical bears, but they're just rare, right? A torch bear is then seen climbing up the tree just when suddenly, Chef Pete in a torch bear costume knocks the real torch bear off before it could begin climbing up to get it's meal as Chef Pete says sorry but adds that the nest is his terrain. The torch bear huffs and walks away as Chef Pete begins climbing just while in the nest, Kwazii and Captain Jake couldn’t wait for their other brave eagle sibling to hatch and wonders if it’ll be a boy or a girl. Kwazii thinks that it might be a brother but Captain Jake prefers that it might be a sister, while some particular cat dressed as a torch bear was climbing up to grab the fourth brave eagle egg. Without anyone noticing, Chef Pete grabs the fourth brave eagle egg but then gets attacked by Liberty and Freedom, who were trying to get their egg back from him, only to have him break a branch that was holding the nest! Then suddenly, the branch holding the nest snaps, and soon, Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Downette being held in Kwazii’s arms were holding on for dear life, until they finally touched down on solid ground. Luckily, none of them were hurt but they needed help getting the nest back up as they called for Sofia, Amaya, Luna, and Izzy for help. Quickly, the four girls came out in the DJ Jeep as they stopped and Luna uses her moth fairy magic to lift the nest with the threesome inside until they reached the top and Sofia helps keep the nest steady with her extendable arm, but just before the girls can start fixing the branch, Liberty and Freedom come swooping down, thinking that the girls were trying to harm their nest as Captain Jake tries to tell them that their friends are trying to help, but they didn’t hear him and Kwazii. Luckily, Sofia talks them out thanks to her amulet’s magic that lets her talk to animals as Liberty and Freedom leave them be and she hammers a nail into a wooden plank, which will hold the nest permanently. After the branch was fixed, Kwazii and Captain Jake and Downette were safe, but then Kwazii quickly notices that the fourth brave eagle egg was gone! They call down the girls if they've seen it, but none of them did as Izzy thought that it might've fallen out and Luna hopes that it didn't break. The pirates really needed those brave eagle flying feathers, but Izzy will need Cubby's help. Characters * Kwazii * Captain Jake * Sofia * Connor * Amaya * Greg * Izzy * Cubby * Skully Fantasy Forest animals * Brave Eagle * Torch Bear * Starfish * Friar Duck Trivia * This episode is similar to ''The Fourth Bald Eagle from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Chef Pete Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 34 images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Octonauts images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Group images Category:Season 34 episodes based on cartoons